Lenguaje de señas
by SamCarmen07
Summary: cuando se acercó el cumpleaños de Ino y con esto su fiesta, Sakura no pensó en el regalo que le daría, ni tampoco que le tocaba pedir permiso en su trabajo para estar libre para la fiesta, no, en lo único que pensó fue en como ir a la fiesta de Ino y evitar, a su ex novio, Sai. Por suerte o desgracia, el mesero más sexy, se encontraba en la fiesta, pero no hablaba…
1. Chapter 1

Lenguaje de señas

Para nadie era un secreto que las fiestas de Ino eran una locura, pero está en especial era una total locura para Sakura, la desquiciada de su amiga había invitado a nada más ni nada menos que a su ex novio, Sai. Cuando Ino le comento a que comenzaría a salir con él, Sakura no tuvo ningún problema, el problema era, que salieran o estuvieran en el mismo lugar con Ino, y su ex novio, entonces cuando se acercó el cumpleaños de Ino y con esto su fiesta, Sakura no pensó en el regalo que le daría, ni tampoco que le tocaba pedir permiso en su trabajo para estar libre para la fiesta, no, en lo único que pensó fue en como ir a la fiesta de Ino y evitar, a su ex novio, Sai. Por suerte o desgracia, el mesero más sexy, se encontraba en la fiesta, pero no hablaba…

PROLOGO

Se sentó en su cama a meditar, coloco las manos en la misma posición que Shikamaru solía hacer, suspiro, cerró los ojos y pensó en una solución. A Shikamaru le funcionaba, ¿Por qué no le funcionaria a ella?

Ino salía con su ex novio, Sai. Ino haría una fiesta, en esa fiesta estaría Sai. Ella también estaría, muy sexy y guapa hay que resaltar. Pero

Pero

Pero

Pero

No quería ver a Sai ¿Por qué? No, no le gustaba Sai. Es mas terminaron con esa excusa, él no se sentía como al comienzo de nuestra relación y yo no sentía nada por él. La razón por la cual no quería verlo, era, de algún modo, simple. Era el cumpleaños de Ino, su amiga desde que tenia memoria, su hermana, quería que ese día fuera perfecto, entonces no quería estar cerca de Sai porque un ex nunca es una buena cosa grata de ver, ella solo quería no verlo mas y divertirse en la fiesta de su amiga. Era tanto pedir, suspiro de nuevo, ¡Por Dios! Ni que estuviera pidiendo la paz mundial, la cura del cáncer o sida.

No había otra solución, iría a esa maldita fiesta, bebería alcohol hasta desfallecer, bailaría como nunca y se divertiría. Pero evitaría a Sai, a toda costa.

Con cierta pereza se levanto, la fiesta seria mañana, mejor buscar las prendas que se pondría. Estaba pensando en un vestido negro pegado aunque uno rojo nunca pasa desapercibido.

-¡Mamá, ayúdame acá por fa!- Grito

Recostado en su cama, leyendo un libro, se encontraba el emprendedor y segundo sucesor de la gran cadenas de hoteles Uchiha's , Sasuke Uchiha, un chico de tan solo 17 años, tenía encima de su espalda un montón de metas y expectativas por cumplir, comenzando mañana, desde lo mas bajo, como un maldito mesero de mierda. Tiro el libro, contra la pared. Sabía que en menos de dos minutos llegaría su amada y amable madre, a darle a conocer que su estricto y dolor en culo de su padre lo llamaría para echarle el maldito discurso "Para ser un gran empresario, debes de pasar por todas las tareas que este proyecto requiere, ¿Cómo vas a reprender un lava lozas, si nunca haz lavado tu unas? Por esa razón, mañana servirás en el bufet de la fiesta, de nuestro aliado en arreglos florales, de la familia Yamanaka. Puedes retirarte, no hagas mal tu trabajo o te exiliare"

¿Cómo sabia eso? No, no era un maldito loco con poderes o dones psíquicos ni nada por el estilo. Su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, había venido despedirse echándome el cuento este, solo para joderme. No me sorprendería en lo mínimo si hubiera sido Itachi el de la absurda idea, sabe que me fastidia estar rodeado de gente, sabe que no soy amable, si soy mesero tendría que ser amable, ni si quiera tiene sentido hacer todas estas tareas cuando es obvio que la cadena de hotel quedara a cargo de Itachi.

En el tiempo en que estaría en ese bufet, que sería mucho, porque había escuchado de esas fiestas por el bocaza de Naruto, y sabría que se terminaban tarde, demasiado tarde. Él podría estar no se, durmiendo tal vez, leyendo, estudiando quien sabe. Algo que si fuera productivo.

Agudizando su oído, oyó los pasos tranquilos y pausados de su madre, un segundo después, los dos golpeteos en la puerta, para proceder a su cuarto.

-Sasuke-Kun, tu padre se solicita en su despacho, por favor ve, no lo hagas esperar.

Sasuke pensó en muchas maneras de responderle groseramente a su padre, pero no tendría sentido herir a una mujer inocente en estos abstractos actos de atrocidades contra su vida. Dramático ¿No?

-Ya voy, madre.

Odio a mi hermano.


	2. Chapter 2 El mesero

CAPITULO 1. EL MESERO

El día anterior cuando se juró gozar la fiesta hasta desfallecer, sabia lo engañada que estaba, nadie en su vida puede gozar teniendo a su ex revoloteando por ahí, con su mejor amiga y cayéndole bien a todo el mundo. Todos parecían estar feliz con Sai, ¡Hasta el papá de Ino! Claro, es que ninguno sabe que el novio de Ino no es nada más ni nada menos que su ex novio, esta fiesta es una diversión para todos, y para mí solo era un castigo. Que deprimente.

-Sakura, vamos, no seas aguafiestas ¡Es el cumpleaños de Ino! Hay que divertirse. Comento a mi lado Ten Ten, estábamos sentadas en la zona VIP del pequeño bar que uso Ino para su fiesta- Por Dios no se ni quiero saber porque estas así, seguro me deprimes a mí también, no podemos darnos el lujo de deprimirnos cuando hay tanto alcohol gratis y chico más sexys.- Expreso mordiéndose el labio conteniendo una risa mientras me señalaba a la izquierda, gire, y pude ver el primo de Hinata, Neji, el puto con complejo de metrosexual antisocial.

-¿En serio, Ten Ten? ¡Mírale su cabello! Puede pasar como una mujer, si se ajustara mas la camisa

Soltamos una sonora risotada.

-Ven, bailemos, y quien sabe, tal vez hoy tengamos un amigo metrosexual.- ánimo reprimiendo una risotada. Pues ya que si estoy aquí, a mover el bote se dijo. Tomando hasta el fondo y sin respirar el último trago, me encamine con Ten Ten a mi lado hacia la pista de baile.

Pues si, desde ahí comenzó todo, baile mucho, todos los tipos de bailes que se pueden hacer en una fiesta con alta cantidad alcohólica dañando nuestras neuronas, baile con el tipo de desconocido, el baile loco que nadie conocía, el baile en grupo, el baile sola y por último el baile sensual provocativo con Ten Ten dirigido a Neji que no despegaba su oscura mirada de ella, al final termine empujándola hacia él en donde comenzaron una acalorada conversación , de por si lo mas raro , porque según Hinata, Neji era del tipo que no hablaba.

Un poco sola y desanimada, me dirigí al baño para algunos retoques, los retoques siempre animan. La fila del baño estaba un poco larga pero entre, justo a mi lado, en el lavamanos se encontraba una peliroja realmente inflada, Dios, temía mirar de mas y que algunas de sus operaciones explotaran ante mis ojos, se veía joven, tenía gafas, piernas largas, pecho grande, demasiado, ¿Permitían acaso operaciones estéticas a menores de edad? ¿Debían de tener el permiso de sus padres? Bha, obvio que si, pero eso eran cosas sin importancia. Volviendo a lo que estaba, me pase un poco de brillo en los labios, me desordene mas mi largo cabello que tanto me había costado rizarlo y me perfume un poco. Sonreí a mi reflejo, y no pude evitar pensar lo hermosa que me veía en serio, era bella.

Un montón mas segura de mí y de lo mucho que gozaría esta fiesta, Salí del baño directo a la pista de baile, lo fue una terrible idea, estaba Ino con Sai dando un sensual show de baile, a la mierda lo segura, no iba a ir ahí. La cosa era, que lugar era bueno, para esconderme de ellos, si Ino me ve rodeando de aquí para allá y sola, hará por todos los muertos del mundo que este con ella y su amable novio Sai, Buh, maldito virus del amor que ha pescado a mi mejor amiga. Pensándolo un poco, decidí que el mejor lugar seria el bufet, estaba en el salón de atrás donde todo estaba mas calmado, Ino no iría ahí hasta mas entrada de la noche, en donde su estómago efectivamente le pedirá comida después de tanto alcohol ingerido, así contando con una ida silenciosa, me fui al bufet, apenas estaba en el pasillo y podía oler toda clase de carnes, bocadillos y de mas aperitivos que me harán engordar pero ni importa.

Dale, mi amiga esta con mi ex novio pero yo estoy a punto de ir al encuentro más romántico de mi vida, con ese algo especial que cada vez que lo veo me da cosquilleo en el estómago, con mi amada comida.

…

Tsk. No había ni un alma en este maldito bufet, excepto el conserje que se había colado en este lugar, donde no debería estar, mientras bebía un ron de mala calidad, mientras lo veía echarse de atrás hacia delante, apostaba conmigo mismo en cuanto caería el conserje borracho, si, así de aburrido estaba, la primera teoría decía que en menos de dos hora, ya que apenas había tomado la mitad de la botella pero la otra que no diré porque la llegada de personas con ganas de comer después de haber ingerido bebidas alcohólicas y comerán ahora, y luego problamente vomitaran, pero es fácil decir, la gente es estúpida.

Me puse de pie con una elegante postura de mesero, mis brazos detrás de mi espalda, levante mi vista para ver quién era el desafortunado que vomitaría después de comer, para mi sorpresa era un chica, reparándola mejor con la mirara, la mire desde sus tacones color plata brillante, sus largas piernas torneadas, su vestido morado totalmente pegado a su cuerpo curvilíneo, donde resaltaban sus grandes pechos, aunque todo sus atributos eran algo estimulante de ver, mi peor erros fue ver sus ojos, esos ojos cubiertos por el cristal de sus gafas negras, ojos color rojos rubí al igual su cabello me devolvía una mirada de ese tipo de chicas que no te dejaran y que van a insistir hasta que le des la atención que quieran. Ese tipo de chicas que odiaba, porque así eran todas.

Al notar que se acercaba a mi sesión, de ensaladas y verduras, solo pudo sentir lastima por esa chica, otra que se fijaba en mi físico e iba a terminar con un autoestima herido. Que pesar. Chicas atractivas con cerebros vacíos.

-Sírveme un poco de apio y lechuga.-Ordeno sensualmente, seguro esta tenia fantasías con ser un jefa policial y su pareja un delincuente, donde ella daba órdenes. Le serví su maldito apio con su maldita lechuga.

-Gracias, ¿Te gustan las ensaladas? ¿Por eso atiendes esta sesión?- Dijo con su melosa voz, de comerciante de frutas.

Silencio.

Desde pequeño ha estado en mi educación, cuidar, proteger y respetar a las mujeres, no importan que ellas no se respeten a ella misma, nosotros, como hombres, debemos protegerlas. Siempre lo he hecho, pero con este tipo de chicas, no podía cumplir eso, si mi madre se enterara de mi actitud me mataría, pero no puedo con este tipo de chicas. Usaría mi táctica, la ignoraría tanto hasta que llegara a pensar que era invisible.

-¿Te gusta la carne, entonces?-Siguió, cuando alguien no te respondía una pregunta, no es porque no haiga oído, es un claro indicio a que no le importara nada de lo que salga de tu boca.

Silencio.

-Oh! ¿Eres del tipo de los que no habla?.

Silencio.

-Mmm mi madre decía que para romper el hielo, siempre estaba una buena canción que todos conocieran…

Oh Dios que no cantara, santo José padrastro de Jesús, no dejes que este demonio rojo cantara.

-Oh es en serio, si quieres coquetear con el ¡Espera a que se termine su maldito turno! Estoy esperando más de 10 minutos por unos malditos pepinillos en torrejas, solo eso, ¿Es tanto pedir?- Dedique mi mirada a la menuda chica de cabello rosa que lloriqueaba por sus pepinillos, no sabía si sentirme agradecido con esta chica porque me salvo de algo incómodo u odiar mi destino porque solo se me acercan personas imprudentes.

Para mi alivio, la pelirroja se fue, muy apenada. Me sentía un poco mal por haberla ignorado a propósito pero me sentía aún más mal, porque la pelirroja se haya topado con ese tornado rosado que la ha avergonzado. A nadie le gusta que delaten sus intentos de ligar, aunque estos sean muy obvios.

Observando mejor a mi "salvadora" me di cuenta que a comparación de la pelirroja, esta chica era en serio muy bonita, su color de cabello era extravagantemente rosa, cejas finas pero naturales, no parecían a ver pasado por un centenar de productos estéticos para tenerlas de esa forma, nariz refinada, labios ni gruesos ni delgados, lo más atractivos eran sus ojos de un esplendidos color verde jade, parecían puros. Aun observándola pude ver como levantaba su mirada al igual que su plato hacia mí, supongo que quería sus pepinillos en torrejas, se los serví y recibí un simple asentimiento como agradecimiento y se fue. O bueno, lo intento ya que se tropezó con sus propios pies, algo muy torpe de por sí, y cayo, tumbando su plato y la comida que había en el con ella.

-¿Sabes? No te romperías una pierna si me vinieras a ayudar.-Replico ella, mientras sus cabellos rosados caían sobre su cabeza.

No la ayude, entre menos comunicación hubiera mejor saldría yo de esta y el orgullo de esta chica no saldría herido.

-¿Por qué no respondes? ¿Tienes una discapacidad o qué? ¿Eres idiota?- Puso los ojos en blancos, la chica, la menuda chica, estaba hartada, en unos minutos se iría. Aunque nada me detiene a jugarle una broma, he aprendido lenguaje de señas, no por obligación, es por el puesto que obtiene mi madre como servidora y donadora a todas esas campañas de beneficencia. Ella tan amable, nos ofreció a Itachi y a mí aprender un poco de este mundo avanzado en comunicación, ya que ella tiene su propia fundación para personas con discapacidades auditivas y de habla.

La mire con cierta burla, me moví hasta quedar frente de ella, ya se había puesto de pie y me enviaba una mirada desafiante, forcé una sonrisa, moví mi palma en modo de saludo, después la levante como si fuera a recibir algo y levante todos mis dedos excepto el pulgar, dándome un aire de posición de lucha, luego señale mi dedo índice hacia la derecha y levante mi pulgar, esto en lengua de señas, es un _"Hola, mucho gusto"_ mientras me comunicaba de este modo con ella no pude quitar mi mirada de su cara, disfrutaba el modo en que pasaba, de desafiante, a confundida , a sorprendida y después a pesar. Tenía esa mirada que le daban las enfermeras a esos niños. De pesar y culpa. La última no la entendía, ¿Cómo pueden sentirse culpables de algo en lo que tenían culpa?

….

-Oh… Lo siento tanto por tratarte así, es que pensé que eras de esos chicos egocéntricos que creen que tiene el mundo a su alrededor, soy tan tonta por pensar así, eres un mesero, no creo que puedas tener el mundo a tu alrededor, o bueno, si puedes pero- decía arrolladoramente roja de la vergüenza la chica pelirosa, aunque en su arrebato por disculparse por ser tan descortés, le llego al punto, fue como una picadura de mosquito, repentina.- Espera… ¿Puedes leer labios? Porque he estado hablando y no sé si me entiendes, - Rio con nerviosamente mientras añadía un sutil _"¿Me entiendes?"_ con sus agiles manos.

Para grata sorpresa del moreno, la chica sabia lenguaje de señas, frunció sus cejas y pensaba ya esto no es una broma, lo mejor será que me vaya, con una mirada a su reloj se dio cuenta que su turno ya se había terminado, ¿Tanto había pasado en tan poco tiempo?

Movió sus manos y sus dedos, con gestos de su cara en donde la pelirosa entendió como un _"Ya es hora de irme, ha sido un gusto"_ Asintió como despedida y se encamino a la puerta trasero, con una breve mirada se dio cuenta que el conserje no caería, le esperaba otro encuentro con la bebida.

….

Al terminar la noche, Sakura termino con una gran sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro, bailo, hablo con Sai e Ino, no le fue mal, es mas disfruto, se alegró a saber que Sai había encontrado al igual que su amiga, alguien que lo comprendiera. Cuando se subió al taxi, con la borracha de Ten Ten que no paraba de murmurar cosas sin sentido o a veces con mucho sentido en situaciones bochornosas con su "Amado Neji", no puedo evitar recostarse a la ventana y pensar en el mesero mudo, ella trabaja con una fundación para esos niños, recordó lo bien que se sentía al enseñarle a esos niños su idioma a bases de señas, y a enfrentar un mundo, que aunque este muy desarrollado igual existía en ciertos lugares del país la discriminación hacia ellos, en eso, se le paso por su mente el mesero, de nuevo, se golpeó mentalmente asi misma, ¡Le fuera dicho que lo pudiera ayudar! Era torpe y estúpida.


	3. Chapter 3 MIXTO

CAPITULO 2

 **Los personajes de este Fic le pertenecen a Kishimoto-Sama :v la trama es de mi autoridad.**

* * *

Una ultima semana de vacaciones, ya pronto entraría a clases, pensaba Sakura mientras caminaba a su instituto. No habían entrado a clases todavía pero Sakura al ser la presidenta de clases el año pasado, tenía que dejar todo listo para el curso que ocuparía su antiguo salón. Sakura estudiaba en el instituto de Konoha, era una escuela privada, no asistían los que tuvieran para pagarla, si no los que demostraban que merecían estar ahí con buenas notas, aunque en algunos casos el director Danzo Shimura dejaba estudiar a chicos prestigiosos con malas notas académicas, si estos le daban ciertos beneficios. Pero a pesar de algunos bajos, la escuela en si es una gran escuela, con buenos profesores y excelentes actividades académicas, Sakura nunca se había postulado en una actividad extracurricular o en algún deporte para presentar a la escuela, dejando de lado ser presidenta de aula, no le daba tiempo con su trabajo en la fundación de niños con discapacidades auditivas y de habla.

Comenzó es esa fundación desde sus 10 años que su madre decidió ser unas de las asociadas a ellas cuando conoció a su actualmente esposo y se dio cuenta de lo difícil y lo inaccesible que es el mundo para estas personas, y Sakura también formo parte de esto, le gustó la idea de ayudar a personas a que está bien ser diferentes y sentirse diferentes, que su discapacidad no sea un obstáculo si no una escalera para llegar al éxito. La cambio mucho como persona y se alegra de eso.

Dejando atrás este pensamiento, pensó en el mesero de la fiesta de Ino y en lo estúpida que se sintió al no preguntarle si le gustaría ser ayudado en una fundación, o darle la dirección de esta. Y lo peor, es que el mesero era hermoso y seguramente no lo iba a ver jamás otra vez.

Desanimada completamente dejo los papeles con toda la información de lo que tiene y lo que cree que debe mejorar y lo que espera de su salón, no quería problemas ni que la llamaran para decirle que se le olvido informar que algún daño con los ventiladores o algo relacionado. La secretaria recibió los papeles con una sonrisa y le pregunto que si deseaba alguna reunión con el director y sakura sin duda alguna respondió que no, ese hombre era de temer.

-Igualmente, señorita Haruno, no sería posible presentarse con director en estos momentos, está un reunión, con los profesores de todas las sedes y el personal de construcción. Ni si quiera se porque se lo pregunto.

Sakura asintió, pensando que la secretaria no tendría muchos amigos o estaría muy distraída para contarle todas esas cosas, porque no le interesaban, aunque le dio mucha curiosidad saber porque se reunirían el director con las dos sedes, su institución no era mixta como la mayoría de colegios del siglo XXI, estaba ubicada en un campo muy grande pero las clases se separaban del lado femenino y masculino, era tanto el respecto que se le tenía para no reunir a estos sexos en la institución, que las chicas comenzaban una hora antes de los chicos y salían de la jornada escolar primero que ellos, solo podían verse en los partidos de los deportes o en los bailes. Pero Sakura nunca asistió a ninguna de esas actividades, nunca había tiempo, aunque se prometió que este año, trataría con todas sus fuerzas, tan si quiera asistir a algún deporte, buscaría espacio con la fundación y sus clases académicas.

Hoy la vio, ella entro a la oficina de la secretaria con un vestido flojo azul y una linda bufanda roja y una carpeta muy grande, se preguntó ¿Estudiaría ella en la sede femenina? Y si no lo hacía ¿Por qué le entregaba esa gran carpeta a la secretaria?

-Buenos días, señorita Haruno.- Saludo amablemente la secretaria, mientras recibía la carpeta de la chica rosa y ella le correspondía el saludo. Entonces su apellido era Haruno, nunca lo había escuchado, eso quería decir que no estudiaba en la sede femenina, tal vez solo era una chica que quería postularse este año y la secretaria la conocía.- ¿Este es el informe como presidenta del aula 10ª?- Pregunto la secretaria, la chica rosa como respuesta asintió, entonces si estudiaba acá, su apellido no era prestigioso y era becada, supuse.

-¿Desea entregárselo personalmente a el director?- De nuevo pregunto la secretaria, a lo que la chica rosa negó de inmediato, era obvio que le temía a el director, ese viejo se hacía ganar más que respeto y no por sus buenas acciones si no por las represarías que este tenía con quienes gozaban en desobedecer sus reglas, lo decía por experiencia, él y Naruto, su mejor, lo cual nunca aceptaría en voz alta, habían estado algunas veces castigado por culpa de Naruto.

-Igualmente, señorita Haruno, no sería posible presentarse con director en estos momentos, está en una reunión, con los profesores de todas las sedes y el personal de construcción. Ni si quiera se porque se lo pregunto.

La chica rosa asintió, pero su cara solo demostraba lo confundida y contrariada que estaba y seguramente era por la secretaria, nunca me había mirada desde que había entrado a la oficina y dudo mucho que este así por mí. Después se fue y justamente mi madre salió de la sala de reuniones acompañas de los directivos, docentes, padres y ¿Personal de construcción? , desde que Itachi y yo estudiamos en este instituto mi madre, es parte de la asociación de padres y claro que debía estar en esta reunión, donde estarían los representantes de las dos sedes, algo que rara vez sucede.

Yo no iba a venir, pero insistió tanto que me convenció, a veces odiaba a mi madre de manera cariñosa por hacerme hacer cosas que ella quería y yo no. Me podía persuadir tan fácil. Pero igual no tenía nada que hacer en la casa, Itachi se había ido a la Universidad y pasar tiempo con mi padre no me tentaba ni un poquito.

Danzo se dirigió a todas las personas que salían de la reunión.

-Espero y recuerden que todo lo que se habló en esa reunión en esa reunión es confidencial, le agradezco mucho su colaboración.- Finalizo el directivo mientras se dirigía donde la secretaria, en donde me miro y me dio un cordial saludo al que yo respondí igual que él, una mirada, un asentimiento y siguió.

Me levante de manera inmediata para irme con mi madre, pero la reciente conversación del director me detuvo.

-Señor Shimura, las presidentas de las aulas ya han comenzado a entregar las carpetas con la información correspondiente, actualmente solo contamos con la carpeta de la señorita Haruno del curso 10ª…

-¿Haruno?.- Pregunto el director, confundido, como si no se tomara el tiempo de saber al menos quienes eran los presidentes de las clases.

-Haruno Sakura, su madre siempre dona libros para el club de lectura escolar.-explico la secretaria, el director la miro asintiendo fingiendo como si supiera de que hablara. Desde ahí no quise saber más de la conversación, ya sabía su nombre ahora solo tenía que saber quién era. Y ahora solo tenía que enviarle un mensaje de texto a Naruto, saque mi celular mientras esperaba a mi madre afuera de la institución a que trajera tu auto, y escribía rápidamente " **Sakura Haruno. Investiga** "

Recibí su respuesta de inmediato, ese idiota no tenía nada que hacer.

" **¿Qué soy? ¿Tu puto espía?"**

Puse los ojos en blanco. Será idiota. Recibí otro mensaje.

" **Estudia en la sede femenina, es amiga de Ino la fiestera, tiene buena notas y al parecer trabaja. No parece tener ningún interés en ti, así que olvídala, que es mía"**

Ahora veras Naruto. Teclee rápidamente la respuesta para este idiota.

" **Le mostrare esto a Neji, para que se dé cuenta que no vas a en serio con Hinata"**

Enseguida escuche el celular vibrar varias veces, sabia que era Naruto suplicándome que no le mostrara eso a Neji, pero no le voy a responder lo dejare sufrir mas. Pero volviendo al tema importante Sakura, así es como se llama la chica rosa, es independiente porque tiene un trabajo y becada. Que argumentos tan pobres para descifrar la vida de una chica, ni si quiera se porque me interesa, solo la vi una vez y se comporto como una estúpida, como la mayoría de la chicas, tal vez solo quiero acostarme con ella, nunca me he acostado con una chica de cabello rosa. Seria como perder la virginidad.

Que gay pensar eso.

Suspire cansado, debía, debo olvidarme de esa chica. Y mi madre debía llegar rápido o me iría caminando, mire la acera de la otra calle, y la vi, otra vez. Estaba caminando.

No lo pensé ni un segundo y cruce la calle, la iba a seguir, mierda. Seguiría a un cría becada con la que me había obsesionado por no caer en mi broma y por tener el cabello jodidamente rosa.

Ella siguió caminando y yo seguí siguiéndola, espiando cada uno de sus pasos, por unos minutos. En un momento, supe que era indicado hablarle, estaba a punto de hablarle, cuando algo me click en el cerebro, ella cree que no hablo, que no puedo articular por tocarle el hombre, si me logro acostar con esta chica en las condiciones en las que nos conocimos, sin ella enterarse que hablo, seria mi mas grande hazaña.

Pero justo, cuando me decidí,cuando puse sentir su olor floral, cuando pude ver lo brilloso y hermoso que es su cabello rosado, que de cerca parecía natural, cuando casi toco su hombro , cuando casi… llamo mi madre, voltee enseguida y me devolví rápidamente, no puede saber que soy yo y escucharme hablar

-Madre, que quieres?.- Contesto Sasuke

-Sasuke, que clase de respuesta es esa para tu madre? Estoy afuera de la institución esperando como una idiota y te llamo, preocupada y me contestas así? No se como, pero te vas tu mismo para la casa.- Gruño toda molesta Mikoto a Sasuke, que no pudo defenderse y disculparse a las acusaciones de su madre, porque ya esta le había colgado.

Con un humor de perros, decidió volver a donde Sakura, para su desagrado la chica rosa ya no estaba, se había ido.

Y así estaba Sasuke, con un humor de perros doblegado, caminando a casa.

Sasuke y su madre, habían hecho las pases, Sasuke se había disculpado y Mikoto había aceptado su disculpa.

-Madre, ¿Para que fue la reunión hoy? ¿Y con las dos sedes? Eso es muy extraño, casi siempre solo se reúne una solo sede, ¿Y el personal de construcción? ¿Será una nueva sede?.- Sasuke cuestiono a su madre sobre estas preguntas, habían estados en su mente desde que el director dijo "confidencial" ¿Qué le dijo a su madre que él no puede saber? Por eso no se lo pregunto cuando se "reconciliaron" iba hacer muy sospechoso, espero hasta que estuvieran en la cena, con su padre Fugaku, el matrimonio de Mikoto y Fugaku no tiene secretos, y Sasuke sabia que al preguntarle eso con su padre presente, Mikoto no tendría otra opción que responder las dudas de Sasuke.

-Supongo que es de la reunión que fuiste hoy, de lo que habla Sasuke ¿No?- Pregunto Fugaku, y Mikoto por un momento miro muy mal a Sasuke, y Sasuke no dudo en pensar que si las miradas mataran el estaría muerte, demasiado. Pero Mikoto decidió contarle ahora.

-Esto es confidencial , las sedes femenina y masculina se unirán, es decir, el instituto será mixto, por eso el personal de construcción, van a romper el muro y tendrán dos semanas mas de vacaciones. Pero espero que esto no salga de esta casa, el director se reunirá con los padres y les dirá sobre las dos semanas pero se supone que lo del instituto mixto será un secreto.

Joder

* * *

HOLA

¿Como están? Espero que bien, bueno espero que me disculpen, he estado muy alejada, así que decidí como regalo de reconcilia, este capitulo, ya que ya es año nuevo, y ya pasado navidad. El capitulo estaba listo desde hoy en la madrugada, pero hubo muchos problemas para subirlo :c Y para las chicas que lo leyeron cuando se subió todo mal, no se que paso, pero como que ya se arreglo. ¿Alguien sabe? si es problema de Fanfiction o sera mi pc, en fin, chicas, lo siento por eso. Y gracias a las que me avisaron.

Entonces, cambiando de tema. Seamos depresivos, no me gusto el capitulo pero debía subirlo necesitaba subirlo. Pero bueno, Sasuke demuestra estar "interesado en Sakura" de una manera muy perniciosa, y ahora que descubrió que Sakura está en su instituto pero en otra sede, serán más los encuentros cuando sea un instituto mixto y al parecer "hablaran" más.

¿Que pasaran durante esas dos semanas más de vacaciones? Ojala fuera ellos :c

También, indagamos más sobre los personajes, y podemos suponer que Los padres de Sakura están divorciados, o ¿Que paso con el padre de Sakura?¿afectara esto en el futuro?

Besos, déjame un reviews si te gusto y si no te gusto, también. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, recuerden que los comentarios me motivan a escribir y actualizar mas rápido, porque la verdad me desanime mucho cuando vi mas de 800 leidas y solo 4 comentarios :c bai, nos leemos. Aqui les dejo mi Facebook para que me agreguen, estare haciendo reseñas de Fanfic . .961


End file.
